A year at Syaorans school - Part 1 through 4a
by Jeremie
Summary: Sakura is chosen to go to Hong-Kong as an exchange student... She'll finally see Syaoran again. But Hong-Kong is not just Syaoran, it's also full of magic... and boys searching love ! [I just thought it would be nice for people who haven't read it yet to


13 years...  
  
Sakuras aura had grown really powerful. And she had become beautiful.  
The school just started today, and she was already late. She quickly  
dashed through Tomoedas street and finally arrived at Seijou High. She  
passed the big black gate that was about to close, and met Tomoyo who  
was waiting for her. She greeted her and they entered class together.  
  
The teacher wrote his name on the blackboard. It was Tsukishiro. He gave  
a smile at Sakura and Tomoyo.  
"As it is written on the blackboard, my name is Tsukishiro. Yukito  
Tsukishiro. You can call me Tsukishiro-sensei or Yukito-sensei. As  
you wish."  
  
He continued.  
"This year will be a special year. The Seijou High School as token the  
decision of having exchange transfer students. Some of you will go to  
certain cities, while students of those class will come here. They  
available towns are..."  
  
He took a piece of paper out of his black leather case.  
"...New York in the States, Bath in England, Lyon in France, Sydney in  
Australia, and Hong-Kong in China."  
  
He glanced at Sakura she had her "Hoeee" look.  
"Five students will each go in a different city for a year. To see who  
goes where, we'll pick pieces of paper out of this basket."  
  
One after the other, each student picked a piece of paper from the basket.  
When it was Sakuras turn, he discretely added a little piece of paper in,  
and made sure she saw it. She picked it up and opened it. It was marked  
"Hong-Kong, the city of mistery." He smiled again. She smiled back. It  
was her chance to be with Li-kun again...  
  
She showed her paper to Tomoyo.  
"Sakura-chan ! You're so lucky... Oh I wished I could be there to tape  
you and Li-kun. It would have been so kawaii.  
- And you are you going somewhere ?"  
  
Tomoyo handed Sakura her paper.  
"I seems I'm going to New York, she wispered.  
- Well, you'll have tons of things to films. I heard New York is a pretty  
active city.  
- Yes, you're right. But I will certainly not film anything as interesting  
as you.  
  
Sakura sweat dropped.  
"Well... Who's going to leave this year, Yukito interupted their thoughts."  
  
Five hands got raised: Sakura, Tomoyo, Takashi, Rika, and another boy.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"To Hong-Kong ?!! asked two very intrigued males.  
- Yes ! It's part of school, I'll be an exchange student.  
- Well, then good luck, said her father.  
- Kaijuu... I hope your not thinking..."  
  
Touya had raised an eyebrow suspiciously at his sister. Fujitaka lef the room  
leaving them to their "oniichan to imoutosan" talk.  
"Touya ! I'm not a kaijuu."  
  
Sakura really got mad this time. She tried unsuccesfully to hit her brother.  
Touya looked down for a moment then said.  
"No, you're right Sakura, you're not a kaijuu anymore: you're almost a women.  
And that's why I'm trying to look after you."  
  
She smiled and she patted her brother on the back.  
"Thanks...  
- But I don't want you to see that chinese brat anyway !!!"  
  
Sakura kicked him on the chin, this time successeeding.  
"Syaoran is not, a CHINESE BRAT !!"  
  
She left a pained Touya and went upstairs to pack. When she arrived in her room,  
a suitcase was already on her bed, and it was packed.  
[Otousan, she thought, how sweet of him !]  
  
She looked around, searching for Kero, but she could not find him.  
[What is it with Kero ! He keeps disappearing ! Oh well...]  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next day, Sakura was at the airport with her father and brother. Yukito  
came to bid her goodbye. The suitcase had already been checked and was now in  
the airplane. She slowly walked up the steps to the plane and turned around,  
waving a last time to her family before she left.  
  
She sat next to the window, at the other side of the plane and, while it quickly  
elevated, she could see all Tokyo as a tiny doll house.  
She thought about how Syaoran would look, if he still loved her... They were ment  
for each other, how could he not love her anymore. That thought recomforted Sakura.  
  
After a while of daydreaming, it dawned to Sakura.  
[Where am I going to live ? Surely not at Syaorans house... Yes ?]  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Part 2)  
  
The plane landed at sunset in Hong-Kong. It was already dark. When she got  
out, Sakura stared at the city for a moment, impressed. She couldn't see very  
much, but from what she saw she was impressed.  
[So that's Hong-Kong... It does seem misterious.]  
  
Walking down the stairs, she saw the shadow of a man waving to her. Her heart  
pounced. She started blushing.  
[Oh my, I'm finally going to be Syaoran again.]  
  
She got close to him and stretched her lips forward. They landed on a cheek.  
"Very please too meet you too, said an old and mumbling voice.  
- You're not Syaoran, Sakura asked embarassed.  
- Well I don't know who that chap his, but I'm sure it's not me. I'm Cheung.  
Nice to meet you...  
- Who are you ?  
- I just told you: my name is Cheu... Oh ! Yes, you're staying at my house  
this year !"  
  
He looked quite pleased of himself. Sakura let a thought out loud.  
"I wonder if I can change to be with Syaoran...  
- Of course you can !! But why would you ? My house is fine !"  
  
The man seemed a bit hurt. Sakura quickly made up for her mistake...  
"Oh no, that's not what I meant...I meant...huh...that I wanted to change  
my cloths. I have cloths that I call the Syaoran-cloths !"  
  
She hoped that would work. The man was reassured.  
"Isn't that the name of the other chap ? Oh well... Just come home and you can  
change... I have your suitcase."  
  
He pushed aside and revealed Sakuras big green suitcase. She followed the man  
into his car and they drove through Hong-Kong until they arrived at a cosy  
little house outside Hong-Kong, a bit isolated.  
  
She quickly entered the cottage, and waited for indications.  
"Take a shower, change cloths and everything, before coming down to the dining  
room. Don't rush, the diner isn't going to walk away."  
  
Sakura smiled, and the old man was pleased that his little joke made her smile.  
"Eh... By the way, sama...  
- Tatsushiro-sama. But call me Cheung as I said.  
- OK... Cheung."  
  
Sakura locked the door of her room, and opened the window to air out. She pushed  
the shudders close, and lyed on her bed. She stared at the celling, wondering how  
her new school was like, and if she would manage to speak and understand Chinese.  
She remarked how well Tatsushiro-sama spoke Japanese.  
After a while of meditation, she stood up. Slowly took her shirt off to reveal her  
braw. She took it off and placed it in one of her cloth-drawers. Since a few years  
her breast had really developped itself. She was now almost a women, but she was  
only thirteen...  
  
After completly undressing, she walked to the bathroom that was connected to her  
own room, and slipped down into the bath.  
[Aaaah... How relaxing. I always love to take a bath.]  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Twenty minutes had elapsed and Tatsushiro-sama was still waiting. He heard a light  
walk coming this direction, and greeted the newcomer.  
"Well Hello, Sakura-san. Are you hungry tonight ?  
- Yes."  
  
She bent down and sat on a pillow. He offered her a bowl of misu soup. She was  
quite intrigued.  
"Is misu soup also chinese, she asked.  
- Not really, but I thought you might enjoy some Japanese food on your first days."  
  
Sakura smiled.  
[How thoughtful of him to make me custom food. I really had a lot of luck...  
How course I'm not with Syaoran. But it's still nice.]  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*knock, knock, knock*  
  
"Hoooee !!!  
- It's me, Cheung... It's time to wake up Sakura. Breakfast is ready.  
- OK. I'm getting ready and I'll come down."  
  
Sakura was about to put her cloths on when the door slightly opened.  
"Oh. I forgot to give you this."  
  
He stretched out his arm through the opening of the door.  
"It's your new schools female uniform.  
- Gomen."  
  
He left. She putted the uniform on and looked at the mirror. It looked well on  
her. It was quite different from the Seijou uniform, but it was nice.  
She went to bathroom to brush her teeths and comb her hair. She stayed a long  
time making sure she was perfect for her first day in this new school. And she  
also wanted to be nice for Syaoran.  
  
Once she was finished, she crossed the hall and went to the dining room. Again,  
Tatsushiro-sama was already sitting, and he showed her a pillow. She sat down  
and started to eat the breakfast.  
The hole meal was eaten in silence. Nobody spoke. At the end, Sakura raised  
herself and looked down at her host. He had already finished and was waiting  
for her to finish.  
"You meal was delicious.  
- I'm happy you liked it. Now, we must leave. Come into the car."  
  
She sat inside and Tatsushiro-sama started the car. They rolled for a while until  
they arrived at a big building.  
"Here's your school.  
- See you tonight."  
  
She jumped out of the car and watched Cheung leave slowly. She turned around  
and faced this building.  
[Well, I hope it's a nice a school. Anyway, anything will do, if I'm in it  
with Syaoran. She wondered how suprised he would be to see her.]  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Today, we have a new exchange student. Come on in."  
  
The door opened and Sakura walked in. She gasped as she saw the students of  
the class. Most of them where boys, and she could only spot five girls from  
a total of about thirty students.  
She nicely smiled as the teacher introduced her.  
"This is Sakura Kinomoto, from Tomoeda in Japan."  
  
All the boys whistled while looking at Sakura.  
"You can sit by that empty place, next to the window."  
  
She pointed out to a chair at the last row, next to the window. She slowly  
walked up to it and sat down. She looked arround her. The window gived a  
clear nice view of a the court, it had several benchs, and a few trees. She  
could not, however, see the hole place... She turned her head to her right,  
there was an empty desk.  
"Hello..."  
  
Sakura heard a whisper comming from the frontward desk. It was a girl about  
her age.  
"Hello, I'm China Hong. Pleased to meet you."  
  
Sakura was astonished at how she could understand Chinese. Must be all the  
time she spent with Meiling & Syaoran.  
"Well, I'm pleased to meet you too."  
  
The teacher spoke up.  
"Kinomoto-sama is going to stay here all year. Do not treat differently  
than any other student in this class."  
  
She then looked at Sakura.  
"My name is Tamatsu Makki. I'll be you're art & music teacher all year long.  
Today we are studying some European paintings."  
  
She spoke to the hole class.  
"Now, class, open your study books. We're going to write a little text on  
the famous Italian painter, Leonardo da Vincia."  
  
They were about to start writing when somebody knocked on the door. The teacher  
respond.  
"Yes ?"  
  
The door scrolled open, and student entered he was carring three cardboard painting  
and he could not see. He turned top face the teacher and gave her the boards.  
"Thank-you, you can return to you seat Syaoran. Here, these are some examples  
of his painting. I'm sure you hear of the 'Joconde' here..."  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Syaorans perspective.)  
  
[Why am I always the one the teacher asks to go fetch her material, he thought  
frustrated, I'm strong enough to carry anything, but it's just that...]  
  
He was interrupted in his thoughts, by Sakura.  
"Hello, she whispered happy.  
- Hello."  
  
Syaoran responded in a cold unfriendly manner.  
[Since when is somebody sitting to my left ?]  
  
He turned to the left and found out that it was Sakura. He was really suprised.  
He blushed thinking at the unfriendly way he had greeted her.  
"Sakura ? Why are you here, in Hong-Kong ?"  
  
He putted his hand over Sakuras, and smiled one of his rare smiles.  
"I see you met our new exchange student, Syaoran... Now, copy this to your  
notebook. It's a text introducing Leonardo da Vincia."  
  
She was writing on the blackboard. The loud scribbling sound of people writing  
could be heard. She stopped on moment to present the second painting.  
"Now this one is Leonardo proof that man can fit in a perfect circle and square."  
  
She continued writing...  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*Driiing*  
  
The bell rang. The teacher said :  
"OK, so see you next week. There's no homework until then."  
  
She then left the room and instantly everybody started talking. A boy came  
over to Sakura and said.  
"Hi... My name is Sehong Jiling, pleased to meet you.  
- Hello...Sehong. I'm Sakura...Oh well I guess you already now that :  
  
He pretended to leave and Sakura turned around to talk with Syaoran, but in  
fact, he was just backing up a step or two to have a better view off Sakura.  
He stared at her for while...  
[She is really beautiful, he thought, I hope I'll get to date soon !]  
  
Syaoran realized that Sehong was checking out Sakura, and didn't like that  
one bit, so he grabbed Sakura and whispered something to her.  
"Come with me... I have a perfect place where we can speak."  
  
They left the class to go into the court. Syaoran lead Sakura behind one of  
the buildings to reveal a tiny opening, with a large tree filling it. Nobody was  
here because it was a very secret place. Only Syaoran and a few other people  
had remarked it.  
Syaoran climbed the tree and pulled Sakura up. They were now sitting on one of  
the thick branchs, and Sakura admired the view. From up here, you could clearly  
see the schools neighborhood. Syaoran, him, was looking at Sakura. He could still  
not realize that he would be with her for one hole year at least... And she had  
really changed. She was know bigger and even more beautiful than before. He scooted  
up, closer to her. She didn't seem to realize. He continued to advance until his  
legs were touching hers, and he started to blush. She slowly turned back and said.  
"Oh ! Hong-Kong is such a nice city... So what did you want to talk about ?  
- Well, I wanted to know how you got here.  
- It's a long story..."  
  
She explained him how she had obtained the trip to Hong-Kong, thanks to Yukito.  
She also indicated him were here host was living. It might be needed if he wanted  
to visit her...  
[I'll have to be sure to thank Yukito for this, Syaoran thought with a smile.]  
  
Sakura sat the other way around, and she wasn't facing Syaoran anymore, but a the  
remaining of the court and all the people playing and talking there. Syaoran  
advanced again, until he was just an inch behind Sakura. He then slipped his hands  
around her waist.  
"Hoooeee !!  
- What ?  
- Huh nothing... I was just suprised."  
  
Sakura glanced at the big clock on the school. Only five minutes remained from the  
fifthteen minute of break. She turned around to see Syaoran with his eyes closed.  
She wondered what he could be thinking of.  
She slowly reached his face and streched her lips, and kissed him on his cheek.  
He just smiled.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Math was the last class before lunch, and Sakura had actually gotten pretty good  
at it. She constantly raised her hand to answer, and everybody was impressed.  
She was almost the only person to promptly respond, but that was a bit normal   
when you take in account that every boy, excluding Syaoran, was eyeing her.  
"Kinomoto ? Again ?"  
  
This was the 52th time she had raised her hand. The teacher looked at her class.  
"Anybody else ? Well, I think I'll have to randomly choose somebody. Hum lets  
see... Ruya-kun."  
  
The teacher glanced at a boy.  
"Ruya-kun !"  
  
He still didn't answer, still looking at Sakura, that was at his left.  
"Ruya-kun !!!"  
  
The teacher screamed and Ruya-kun finally answered.  
"Huh... Ummm let's see...  
- For the sake, please tell us if you don't have a clue to what question it is !  
- Huh, I don't have a clue.  
- It's question 41 on page 12."  
  
Ruya-kun answered the question correctly. But the teacher still asked a question.  
"Now, what were you staring at that was so interesting ?"  
  
At that, Yong Ruya blushed and didn't answer.  
"Anyway, I hope for you that this won't happen again."  
  
  
Syaoran was now steaming with rage. He admitted to himself he was jealous, but  
because there was a reason. A boy was checking out *HIS* girlfriend. It was  
extremely frustrating.  
  
During the hole class, Syaoran had spotted two dozens of boys staring at Sakura.  
He hadn't remarked this at first, but now that he did...well, he knew that he  
would possibly have to fight for Sakura.  
  
The bell rang and he was about to propose Sakura to walk her back to her house,  
but Yong-san popped out of nowhere.  
"Huh...Sakura...Would you want me to...to...  
- Yes, she asked with a smile.  
- ...to walk you home ?  
- Sure !"  
  
Syaoran wasn't far behind Sakura. Her heard her.  
"But not today... Gomen, demo I'm walking with Li-kun.  
- Another then ?  
- Why not !"  
  
Yong-san left disapointed, and Syaoran quickly walked over to Sakura.  
"Coming ?  
- Yes, Syaoran replied, very proud that Sakura had prefered sticking with him."  
  
They walked off, and pretty soon, they realized they were holding hands.  
Syaoran blushed. He asked Sakura.  
"Sakura...do you like me..."  
  
Sakura looked at Syaoran, who was now looking at his feets. She kissed him on the  
cheek again and said.  
"Of course, baka !!!"  
  
They walked a long way to until they reached the little house outside of town.  
Sakura knocked at the door. Cheung opened with a big ginger smile.  
"Hello, Sakura-chan ! Oh, you have friend over ?"  
  
Sakura nodded and introduced Syaoran to Cheung. He let them in, and regained his  
room. Syaoran and Sakura crossed the hallway and arrived in Sakuras little room.  
Syaoran lyied on the bed.  
"Do you still have the Clow cards ?  
- Yes, of course I do. Wait, I'll go get them, they're in one of my bag, with  
sweets in it too."  
  
Sakura walked to her desk and took a big blue bag. She opened the zipper and heard  
a coughing sound. Kero-chan flew out of the bag.  
"It's about time you open this purse !!! I was suffucating in there."  
  
He gasped for air.  
"Kero-chan ? What are you doing here ?  
- Well I was thinking maybe you would need some protection...and I was kind of  
attracted by the sweet that were here.  
- They *were* here ?!!"  
  
Sakura was angry. Thoses were special sweets she had made for Syaoran.  
"What do you think I mean ?"  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Syaoran and Sakura were doing their homework together. Sakura looked by the  
window.  
"Oh... Look at that storm."  
  
Syaoran glanced at the window. The wind was blowing really hard, and he could  
see the trees bending.  
"If it doesn't stop, you won't be able to go back home."  
  
The thought didn't completely displease Syaoran.And figured out that maybe he  
was going to sleep in the same room as Sakura. He blushed, getting Sakuras  
attention.  
"Hoe ? Syaoran, what's wrong ?  
- I'm just wished there wasn't this storm, so I could go home.  
- Huh..."  
  
He had lied. Just then Cheung knocked at the door.  
"Sakura and company, get ready for dinner, he muffled behind the door.  
- OK, Cheung."  
  
Sakura looked at Syaoran.  
"Well I guess I'll go take a shower. Will you join me ?"  
  
Syaoran blushed again.  
"No, no... I didn't mean it like that. I want to know if you want to take a  
shower or bath afterwards, in which case I'll go quicker."  
  
He didn't know what reply, even if the choice was pretty obvious. He didn't know  
if he should say no, and not make Sakura rush (that could also make her think that  
he's not a clean guy), or if he should say yes, therefore obliging Sakura to go  
quicker (but this way, he would be safe from smeling). He quickly decided to give  
yes as an answer. She quickly shut the door to the bathroom, while he lyied on the  
bed for some time.  
  
A few minutes later, he heard the bathroom door open, and saw Sakura come out,  
envelopped in her towel. He could see her breast, and he was really blushing.  
In fact, the urge to look was so strong that hehad to cover his eyes to not  
look at her.  
"Humm Syaoran ? You don't need to put your hand over your eyes... Haven't you  
already seen girls... in a swimsuit for instance ? Anyway I forgot my pyjamas.  
Would you be kind enough to go fetch them ?  
- Yeah. OK."  
  
He uncovered is face and asked where they were. Sakura told him that they were  
in a drawer. He opened it and got out a pink pair of pants with a short sleeved  
pink shirt. He marched over to Sakura and handed her, the pyjamas. While  
handing them in, their hands touched for moment, forcing a blush on Syaorans  
face.  
"Thanks..."  
  
Sakura quickly got backed into the bathroom to get dressed. When she got out,  
she told Syaoran.  
"OK, it's your turn now. Once you're done, come across the hall to the right.  
It's the dinning room."  
  
Sakura rejoined Cheung in to sit down around the table.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Syaorans point of view.)  
  
[Why do I blush so much. I'm so stupid !]  
  
Syaoran thought as he took his cloths off.  
[I look so ridiculous. What is she is going to think ?]  
  
Syaoran looked at himself in the big large mirror. He was naked;  
[Oh, well. I guess that's what all in-love teens go through.]  
  
He jumped into the shower and closed the plastic curtain, and finally  
pushed the hot water tip up.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I'm here, Syaoran exclaimed as he entered the dinning room.  
- Good. Now we can start our supper. What is your name ?  
- Xiao Lang...  
- Well then I hope you enjoy your stay here Xiao Lang !"  
  
Cheung smiled. He handed Sakura and Syaoran some grilled chicken.  
"Now what's that horrible storm all about, he mumbled."  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When they were finished eating they went over to Sakuras room. Syaoran would  
sleep in there. But where ? Sakura asked him:  
"Bed or floor ?"  
  
She sat on the bed and smiled. Syaoran looked down to prevent Sakura from  
seeing that he was blushing.  
[Come on Syaoran. she's inviting to sleep with her ! You're not going to say  
no are you ?] a voice said in Syaorans head.  
[But you won't be able to sleep, you'll be blushing so much.] another voice  
claimed.  
[If you say no, she'll probably think you don't like here !]  
  
As much as he wanted to, he told he floor. Sakura looked at him and said.  
"OK... Here's a pillow. I'm sorry, there isn't any sheets, to go with it."  
  
He place the pillow on the floor, and stud up, he looked at Sakura who was already  
in the bed, and he approched her face to kiss her. She was totally suprised.  
"Hooee !  
- Goodnight Sakura...  
- Goodnight Syaoran."  
  
Syaoran then regained his "bed" and lyed down. Sakura went over to her purse, and  
opened it to find a gasping Kero-chan.  
"Come with me Kero-chan"  
  
She gently took Kero-chan in her palm and brought him to her bed where he cuddled  
up by her.  
"Goodnight Kero-chan.  
- Goodnight Sakura."  
  
They turned the light off. Sakura and Kero were now sleeping, and Syaoran was the  
only one that didn't seem to be able to sleep. The floor was too hard and cold.  
He lied on his back, and looked at the ceiling. It was coloured a dark green. His  
favorite colour. He then pulled himself up, and glanced at Sakura. She was hugging  
an all-cuddled Kero-chan. How he wish he could be the one Sakura would hugging in  
her sleep...  
  
Syaoran heard some ligthning... He looked through the window and saw it was raining.  
Water was getting infiltrated into the house, and the floor was absorbing it, become  
a hard, cold and wet floor. Obviously not the best of choices for a bed.  
The lightning banged harder and Sakura woke up. That frightened her. She looked down  
at Syaoran on the floor and invited him to jump into the bed.  
"Maybe you'll never manage to sleep with me in this bed, but at least, you won't  
sleep being safe and hot."  
  
She smiled at him, and finally he advanced and lyied on the bed. Sakura pulled the  
covers over him, and hugged him. That made him blush. He couldn't help but to think  
about what sleeping with a person of opposite gender usually meant. He turned he  
side, be she wasn't facing him anymore. She was facing the window, and Kero. He  
gasped.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next morning everybody woke up late, because the storm was still there. Syaoran  
was the one to first wake up. He opened his eyes and saw a sleeping Sakura holding  
him. Her head was very close to his chest. He enjoyed this moment... He slowly waked  
her up.  
"Hoooeee !"  
  
Sakura jumped out of bed.  
"Oh I'm sorry Syaoran. I got so scared. I heard noises last night..."  
  
Kero popped out. Everybody was amazed.  
"Kero-chan ? You're not sleeping anymore, asked a quizzical Sakura.  
- No. Sleeping is not the only thing I doo you kn...  
- ...yeah, right. You eat too.  
- Oh you little kid !"  
  
Sakura grabbed Kero before he managed to seriously injure Syaorans finger.  
"I feel magic, Kero managed to say, it could be that thing over there."  
  
He pointed to the window.  
"The storm is caused by magic ?  
- Yes it is, I thought you should have noticed it yourself. Your magic is stronger  
than mine or almost anybody in the hole Hong-Kong, Kero-chan said to Sakura. Then  
mainly to himself: she must have been distracted by something..."  
  
Syaoran blushed and Sakura also.  
"Is it a Clow Card, Sakura innocently asked.  
- No ! Didn't you notice that you captured every card ? If you hadn't, Yue  
wouldn't have shown up, Kero answered.  
- Oh... What are we going to do about it ?  
- You'll have to do your job, Card Captor !"  
  
Sakura opened the window and leaned over it. She glanced at the sky, to see a big  
cloud.  
[So that's my new challenge.]  
  
Syaoran drew closer to her, until he was just an inch behind.  
"I know that magic, he whispered.  
- Whos is it ?"  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Authors note: I'm almost finished with the sequel... should post it in an hour.  
But that doesn't mean you guys shouldn't review this. Hope you like it. 


End file.
